Little Pieces
by littledollface
Summary: A collection of D/Hr drabbles and ficlets written for various challenges, exchanges and contests.
1. A First Date

She lived in Muggle London. No matter; if Draco Malfoy had to venture into the Muggle world to get Hermione Granger, then so be it.

He wasn't the least bit surprised that it was pouring rain. That his umbrella had been stolen when he had left it near the door of the flower shop only further proved his point:

This date had been a disaster from its very conception.

To begin with, he had spilled Butterbeer on her when he'd asked her out. He should have heeded that omen.

Only days later Hermione had sent him an owl saying she needed to reschedule their date because she had to attend a family member's funeral. He should have taken the opportunity and cancelled.

Then _he_ had to postpone to take care of a bookkeeping disaster at Malfoy Enterprises. Thinking back, he really should have just told her to forget the whole thing.

Had it been any other witch, he would have.

But he needed to go on this date. If all went according to plan, this would be his first and last—his only—date with her. A goodnight kiss would be the all proof he needed. He was _not_ in love with her, despite Pansy's insistence otherwise.

What did Pansy know? After all, she had agreed to marry Harry Potter. Surely that was a sign of complete idiocy.

There was one thing that he was absolutely convinced of: that kissing Hermione would be just like kissing any other witch.

To prove Pansy wrong, Draco had, in the past, tried to kiss Hermione on many occasions. He had approached her several times during dinner parties at the Potters', twice when having drinks with co-workers at the Leaky Caldron, and once at a Chudley Cannons game he was forced to attend. Hermione had never consented. Pansy said it was because 'Hermione Granger is not that type of witch.'

Fine, he could go on a real date with her. If there was one thing he was skilled at, it was dating witches.

The rain had not let up. He was soaked to bone when he reached her flat. And despite the weather, he had arrived on time. Draco rang the doorbell and knocked several times, but got no answer. Where was she?

Thirty minutes later she arrived.

"You're here. How long have you been waiting?" she asked as she fumbled for her keys.

"Not long," he lied. "What happened? You look like a drowned rat." He was certain she had never looked more beautiful.

"Sorry. I had to work late. I tried to get out of it." Hermione pushed a few strands of wet hair out of her face. "Listen, if you want, we can do this another time." There was a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"No. Absolutely not. We will go on this date," Draco said insistently. Taken back a bit at his manner, she dropped her keys.

He bent down to retrieve them. "Then again, if you don't mind we can just skip to the end."

"The end?"

Draco slipped the keys into his pocket. "Yes, the end." Then he gently cupped her face.

"Oh … the end," she whispered, understanding what he meant. He leaned in and kissed her rain-soaked lips.

Pansy was right.


	2. Caught

"We're going to get caught."

Draco squeezed her hand. "You say that every time."

She stopped abruptly, causing him to trip a little. "Well, it's true. Our luck will run out eventually."

Gathering her up into his arms, he sighed. "Hermione, you've faced down Death Eaters. For Merlin's sake, are you really afraid of losing a few House points?"

"You know that's not what I'm worried about." Her voice was strained. She had never cried about this before, but now tears threatened to fall.

"Please don't," he said, pulling her even closer.

She made a feeble attempt to break from his embrace but he wouldn't allow it. She leaned into him and whispered, "It's just … sometimes I wish we would get caught sneaking out. Then the whole school would know or at least suspect and I wouldn't have to tell them."

"You don't mean that. They're your friends. Do you really think starting a rumor is the best way for them to find out about us?"

She pressed the side of her face against his chest so she could feel the beating of his heart. It was slow and steady. For a moment she tried to imagine what it would be like to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

There was nothing she wanted more than for Harry and Ron to understand just how right this felt. They should hear it from her, not from gossip. "You're right."

"I always am."

Hermione chuckled and gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, maybe in the past I have been wrong. But not recently."

Holding back a small laugh, she said, "For the most part, that's true."

He smiled at her. A real smile, the kind he rarely gave anyone. She remembered the first time she'd seen it. It was on that day that she actually believed that he was sorry. He had said the words to her many times, yet she had been tentative in accepting that they were true.

His expression changed when she smiled back. Something was bothering him and had been for weeks. She hesitated to ask him what was wrong.

"I told my father."

Stunned, she blurted, "What? When?"

"Shh, or we _will_ get caught." He placed a finger over her lips. "Easter holidays."

"So you told him that we're dating?"

"Yes." Draco waived off her concern. "Don't worry. It did get a bit heated, but not as bad as you might think. Although, I might have said more than I should've."

"What did you say?"

Draco caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her.

"Wait, you're avoiding the question. What did you tell him?"

He played with a few of her curls, placing one behind her ear. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"He said it was just a phase. I let him know that he was wrong. That it wasn't some sort of rebellion." Draco looked up at the ceiling for a second, then back at her.

"I told him that I love you."


	3. Constellations

"Granger, I need help with my Astronomy exam."

Without looking up from her Arithmancy book, Hermione replied, "I'm not taking Astronomy."

"I know, but I lost my book and there's an exam tomorrow."

"I still don't see how I can help you." This was getting annoying. What did he want?

Draco sat down next to her. "Well, no one else will let me borrow their book." He played with the edge of her sleeve. "And I've noticed the freckles on your right arm are a near perfect replica of the northern sky. I just need a bit of review."

Well, that had to be the most ridiculous thing she'd heard in a while. She pulled her arm away.

"Malfoy, that's simply impossible."

"It's true, I'll show you. Take off your robe."

She wasn't sure whether she should laugh or slap him. Better yet, she would prove him wrong. It was not as if she was naked under her robes. Standing up slowly, to avoid making that horrible screeching noise with her chair, she began unbuttoning her robes. Loosening them just enough so she could slip her arm out.

Draco took hold of her hand and gently turned her arm to expose the soft skin of the underside. His hands were surprisingly warm. After a few moments spent examining her, he tenderly pressed a finger on a freckle just above her wrist. Lightly dragging it to the next freckle, he whispered, "This is Ursa Major."

She leaned in closer to see what he was doing her. Without hesitation, he continued his assent up her arm.

Press, drag, press, drag … over and over along her arm.

In a low voice he named the constellations, stepping closer to her with each one. When he reached her shoulder, her breathing had become heavy and her eyelids were starting to close.

Suddenly he stopped.

Hermione looked at him curiously. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. "Draco," she said in barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

"No, I meant … you didn't say that one. Where's your constellation?"

"Ah, it's the only one that's not on your arm." She frowned slightly. "It's right here." Skillfully, he moved a curl to rest behind her ear. He touched a tiny freckle at the edge of her face then slowly moved his hand down along her jaw.

She let out the smallest of gasps when he stopped on the edge of her lip.

His thumb moved leisurely against her mouth. "Last one. Right here … it's so small you can barely see it."

Her heart was racing. She looked down at his hand and then back at his face. He leaned in to kiss her. Closing her eyes as his lips pressed softly against hers, she saw stars.


	4. Toys

"Malfoy, would you please get out of Pansy's room! She and Harry will be back soon."

"I'm not hurting anything. Besides, Pansy said I could come in here any time I wanted."

"Right. That's why she put up the wards."

"If she _really_ wanted to keep me out she would have made them much stronger. Like your wards."

"You tried to get into my room?"

"What can I say? I love a challenge."

"I am a _witch_, not a challenge."

"Oh, yes you are … Hey, Granger, what's this?"

"First, put that back. And second, you know exactly what it is. You're just trying to embarrass me—and it won't work."

"No, really, I need you to enlighten me. Even better, you could show me. I'm a visual learner, you know."

"Liar. If I recall correctly, you dated Pansy. So, I'm reasonably sure you know exactly what that is used for."

"Well, that was a long time ago, unless you're referring to the time we locked ourselves in a bedroom for three days straight. Is that what you consider dating? Had I only known, Granger … Oh, these look like fun. What do you think?"

"Hey, get away from me."

"Aw, just a quick little demonstration. I won't hurt you. Promise."

"Damn you, Malfoy! This is not funny. Uncuff me from this bedpost, now!"

"It's hilarious, actually. I can't tell you how much I love it when you get angry."

"Oh, you haven't seen angry yet!"

"You're protesting a bit too much. I think you like it, Granger."

"Malfoy, this is insane. Just let me go."

"Not sure I know how?"

"Yes, you do. The keys are right there."

"Oh, you mean these."

"Yes, those."

"So you really want me to unlock you?"

"Yes."

"All right. Whatever you want."

"... So what are you waiting for?"

"I changed my mind."

"Why, you sadistic prat. Stop toying with me, damn it!"

"Stop? No way. I'm having too much fun."

"You'll regret this. _Accio_ wa—"

"Nope, no regrets yet."

"Malfoy … mmph … at some point you have to stop snogging me, you know."

"Why? Realizing you like it too much?"

"Yes, wow … oh ... Malfoy, please don't stop."

"Don't worry. I hadn't planned on it."

"Oh, yes. Do that again … we should really take this into my room. I have my own little collection. I'd be happy to show you."

"Did anyone ever tell you just how brilliant you are?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and unlock these. I want to put my hands all over you."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Ah, that's better. Those were a little too tight."

"Hey, where are you going? I thought—"

"Oh, I lied. I'm going to the living room to finish my book. I suggest you put everything back before Harry catches you in here."

"What! But those were some of my best moves. Damn it, Granger, you are such a tease!"


	5. He Loves Me Nots

Pink petals fell onto her shoes. Faintly, she whispered, "He loves me. He loves me not."

"Professor Granger. Destroying my flowers again, I see." Hermione startled as a voice broke through the silence of the greenhouse.

"Oh, Neville, I'm sorry. I know it's a bit juvenile, but it helps me think."

"It's you I worry about, not the flowers. You need to talk to him."

She placed a flower with one remaining petal down on the wooden table. "I can't do that."

"Isn't it better to know?"

"Maybe so, only I'm not sure which answer I want him to give."


	6. Research

Before Hermione even walked into the room, she knew Draco would be there. He always was. Every night since he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place, he would sit in the overstuffed chair closest to the fire and nurse a bottle of Ogden's finest.

"Hello," she said quietly. Draco didn't answer. He never did. Not once in all the nights they sat alone in the library had he ever said a word to her – nothing, not an insult or a snide remark. He only spoke to Harry. And even then, it was only when it was absolutely necessary.

She searched the shelf for the book she needed. They were so close to finding the last Horcrux; she just knew it.

Suddenly Hermione felt him behind her. Waves of heat rolled off his body and cascaded over her skin. For split second, she wanted to lean against him and pretend that the kind of warmth he gave off was a comforting one.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked. His words were decidedly slurred.

Turning to face him, she replied, "Are you drunk?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question. Have you no manners?" He leaned against the shelf, stumbling closer as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"Yes, I know what today is. It's your birthday."

He choked slightly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then Draco extended his arm. "Here, have a sip. Celebrate."

"There's hardly time for that." She resumed looking for her book. Her finger traveled along the edges of the spines as she headed toward the corner.

"You're angry with me."

Spinning around as she spoke, "What? Why would you say that? I have no reason to feel anything about you, let alone anger."

"You're a terrible liar, Granger."

"Am not!" Her eyes darted over his shoulder, and suddenly she felt trapped between the wall of books and the drunken wizard.

He laughed. "Yes, you are." Leaning in, she felt the tiny hairs rise on her skin. He was too close. "You're upset about what happened when Potter and I got back from our little mission."

"I have no idea what you're on about." She tried to make the words sound true.

"Lies. Tell me the truth, it's my birthday remember? Think of it as a gift."

"Malfoy, stop it. You're completely arsed and have no idea what you're saying." She pushed her way past him.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back, holding her in place against the shelf. "I may be, but I _do_ know what I'm saying." She struggled as he spoke, "You want me to hug you, hold you like Potter does when he steps though that fireplace. The way he sweeps you up, to let you know that he's alright and the he loves you." Her movements slowed. "That's what you want from me, right?"

She became perfectly still.

His eyes pierced hers, questioning everything that she knew. Draco bent down and whispered into her ear, "Maybe you want even more? You want me to kiss you. Don't you?"

"No."

"I thought we agreed on no lies."

She couldn't look him directly in eyes. "I'm not lying."

"Let's experiment. I'll snog you a bit and then I'll let you know if you liked it."

She huffed.

"I'm serious." He tapped a book with his finger. "I thought you were into the whole research thing?"

"Malfoy, this is crazy."

His lips brushed hers. "I know."


	7. Wooing Witches

Summer was nearly over. Flourish and Blotts was her final stop before returning to Hogwarts. Reaching for a book, Hermione stilled at the sound of a familiar voice coming from the next aisle. She listened for a moment, a grin slowly appearing on her face.

The distinct sound of flesh striking flesh rang though the air. "It was just a suggestion. We'd get to know each other first," the voice cried.

She laughed, and watched as a petite blonde hurried out the door.

Then Hermione peered around the corner. "Malfoy, _that_ was brilliant. And here I thought Ron was bollocks at using wartime heroics to woo witches."

He scowled at her. "It was a misunderstanding."

Chuckling, she said, "Oh, no. I think you made your intentions quite clear."

He sneered. "As if _you'd_ know anything about _my_ intentions."

Hermione glared at him. "Pathetic as you are, it's a good thing you changed sides. Otherwise you'd have _no_ chance at securing a _decent_ witch."

"You're just jealous," he said, blocking her path.

She eyed him closely. "Funny, considering what I heard from Harry yesterday." Hermione slipped past him, then turning at the last second she added, "He's rubbish at keeping secrets."


	8. A Simple Bargain

"Okay, Granger. 50 Galleons."

Hermione rolled her eyes and, without even looking up, replied, "No. We've discussed this already. You know my price."

"Your demand is unreasonable," he whined.

"Well, considering you have no leverage and NEWTs are in a few days… take it or leave it." She smiled up at him smugly.

Draco pointed his wand, ready to wipe that smile right off her face. She simply raised an eyebrow at his gesture.

Lowering his wand, he contemplated just how much Granger annoyed him, sitting there, leisurely reading her Arithmancy notes. Damn, he shouldn't have skived off three classes in a row. Now he was truly at her mercy.

"You can get them from someone else," she said with a chuckle.

He sneered. "Right, of the three that _do_ take notes, Boot writes like a Healer, and Parvati, with those bloody hearts everywhere, did you know she fancies…"

Suddenly she was gone, taking her notes with her. He quickly followed her into the stacks.

"We're not done." He stood right behind her as she perused the books, not giving her much room to maneuver. Turning around, she didn't even seem intimidated by him. Actually, she looked quite pleased with herself.

Gingerly running her fingers along the small stack of parchment, as if to taunt him, she said, "It's so simple, Malfoy. I have what you want and all you have to do—"

"I know what you want!" He glared. "Granger, I can't." He did his best to look forlorn. Maybe, she'd have some pity on him. But her predatory grin dashed all hope he had of that.

"Say it," she demanded.

"I hate you so much," he growled.

"I know you do, that's why I want to hear you say it."

Her smile faded a little as he pushed closer. He brushed her hair away, allowing him better access to her ear. Draco wanted to make sure no one heard what he was about to say.

Pressing against her, he hesitated for a moment, his warm breath caressing her cheek. Finally, he gave in. "Granger, I need you."


	9. Rumors

"Malfoy! Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!" Hermione had her wand pointed at his chest, her eyes blazing with anger.

Draco smirked. "You're too smart to do it in front of witnesses." He laughed and turned to grin at Flint and Goyle.

Hermione glared before poking Draco hard with her wand. "I can handle those tossers."

Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her to a spot under the Quidditch stands. "What's your problem, Ganger?"

"You!" She ripped her elbow out of his grasp. "I can't believe you told Anthony Goldstein that we..." She hesitated for a moment. "You know what you said. I refuse to repeat your lies." Crossing her arms, she gave him a scathing look.

"So, that's what this is all about." He actually seemed pleased that she was all riled up.

"Yes!" She stomped her foot.

He moved closer, but she stopped him with a hand, asking, "Weren't you worried that you'd sully your reputation by associating yourself in that way with a Muggleborn?" For a moment he seemed to be frowning, but he was so frustratingly difficult to read.

Backing off, he replied, "Don't worry about my reputation, Granger. It's perfectly intact."

"You disgust me." She focused on one of the nails holding the structure above them together. Taking a deep breath, she then asked, "Well, did you even _think_ about mine?" She didn't let him answer. "No, of course you didn't." She started pacing.

"It's not a complete lie," he stated quietly.

She looked up, a blush starting to bloom on her cheeks. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"No, _you_ agreed to that. I have no problem talking about us snogging." His words made her wince. She hated that he could sound so sincere, when she knew he had said it just to taunt her.

Her thoughts wandered back to that night. Absentmindedly, she put her fingers to her lips. Thinking about it made her head spin. She glanced up and caught him gazing at her mouth. Quickly removing her hand, she replied, "It was a mistake, Malfoy. There's nothing to talk about."

"What is it that you want, Granger?" He seemed irritated. She didn't understand why. He was closer now, clouding her thoughts. Shaking her head, she said, "You to fix the rumors."

He gave her a hard stare. Then a grin slowly appeared on his face. "Fine."

Suspicious, she wondered why he suddenly seemed happy with the idea. Brushing it off, she replied, "Good. So you'll tell your idiotic mates and anyone else you've blabbed to that it was a lie."

"I had a different plan in mind." He smirked.

Suddenly, the space under the stands seemed too small and he was too close. "Oh, what plan is that exactly?" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

He slipped his hand through her hair and along her neck to cradle the base of her skull. Leaning in, he whispered, "We could make it the truth."


	10. Getting Drunk

"Malfoy, is that you?"

This was the kind of establishment she'd thought she'd never find herself in, let alone the epitome of snobbery and arrogance that was Draco Malfoy. But it was the best place that she could think of to hide.

"Granger, luv. Have a seat." He gestured to the bar stool to his right. "Nice dress. Although, I must say, you look like shit."

She rolled her eyes and took the seat to his left. When the bartender came over, she ordered herself a shot of Firewhiskey. Then thinking better of it, she ordered two more. That would be enough to numb the senses without getting completely intoxicated.

Hermione could feel his stare on her face. Tilting her head to the side and leaning against her arm she said, "Malfoy, you're pissed, eh."

"If you must know, I'm very drunk and I intend on getting still drunker before this evening's over." His words only had the slightest slur. Of course, he would hold his liquor well whereas she'd be stumbling after the four shot.

"Got problems, then?"

"I do. But things are looking a tad better now."

Leaning in closer, she was tempted to ask what spell he used to keep from smelling like a distillery. "Well, getting drunk is no way to deal with your troubles."

He laughed, louder than she had expected. "That's rich, coming from the witch sitting in a seedy bar dressed in her wedding gown. What happened? Did you have a fight? Weasley leave you at the altar?"

She threw back her last shot and slammed the glass down. "No. I left him."

"Ah, he stepped out on you?"

"No. Ron wouldn't do that."

"So, it was you who did the cheating."

"Why must you assume that it was infidelity? Maybe, I just need more. Maybe, I just want to be madly in love! I feel like if I marry Ron then my life is over. Nothing will ever happen to me again. It's not fair. They all have expectations and I'm just supposed to shut up and meet them! Every last thing, planned out. I already know exactly what everyday will bring. I can't. Malfoy, I just can't!" Apparently she was shouting and the regulars seemed to be enjoying the show. She put her head down on the sticky bar; not caring that it certainly hadn't been cleaned properly in years.

"Granger, what you need is another drink." He slid his bottle towards her. "Go on. It's on me."

Hermione didn't bother to lift up her head. "No, thanks," she mumbled.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll make sure you get home safely."

She chuckled. "I hardly think I'd ever be safe with you."

"Perhaps not, but I can assure you that it will never be boring."

Grasping the neck of the bottle, she poured as much as she could stand down her throat. She had made a decision. Tonight she would get drunk and let Malfoy take her home. Hermione didn't know if that was the right thing to do but quite frankly, she didn't give a damn.


	11. Haunted

"Stop," Hermione whispered against his mouth.

When she'd demanded to know what Malfoy wanted, she never imagined he'd understand it to be an invitation to take it. She couldn't even comprehend why he wanted it.

Her hands pushed gently against his chest. After he made no argument, she reminded herself that, for him, this was just a meaningless dalliance.

Walking away, she felt haunted.

Days later, his lips remained like a ghost against her own. She was never without the thought of his stolen kiss.

She tried not to question why a kiss, that meant nothing, seemed to last forever.


	12. A Real Mistake

"I saw you."

"Harry, it's not what you think," she pleaded, grabbing his arm.

He shrugged her hand off. "I know what I saw. How could you do this to Ron?"

"This has _nothing_ to do with Ron. He made his choice," she said, stomping her foot.

"You were supposed to wait for him! It's Ron, you know he just needs to make a few little mistakes before getting things right."

"And I'm not entitled to make any?"

A tiny smile tugged at his lips. "So— you're saying this whole business with Malfoy was a mistake?"

"Yes." She felt acid burn her throat as she lied to her friend.

"You might want to sound more convincing if you're going to lie to me."

"But I'm not lying. It's Malfoy. Of course it was a mistake," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Harry.

"Hermione, I love you. _Ron_ loves you," he insisted. "Malfoy doesn't. He's just going to hurt you in the end."

Harry's words cut her deep. He was right, yet the way Draco kissed her and touched her made her want trust him, want to believe his whispered words. But it wasn't real. Like Ron. Ron was real. Ron wasn't a mistake.

"Ginny's here. I've got to go. Remember what I said." He pushed a strand of hair back and rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"I will," she sighed.

She left the party early.

Draco was waiting at her door.

The moment he cupped her face and kissed her without a word, she decided that she was making a mistake.

When he pushed her up against the door, burying his hands under her dress, she wondered how many times she'd have to make this mistake before it wouldn't be a mistake anymore.


	13. Threats

"You deliberately switched the ingredients!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy in frustration. He only laughed in response.

Hermione huffed and stomped her foot. Sure, _he_ thought this was funny, but she had a Transfiguration essay to write and didn't have time to redo their Potions work.

"Listen up, you little shit," she said, poking him in the chest for added effect. "I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep. I swear to everything holy that your mother will cry when she sees what I've done to you."

"Now, how is it you've seen where I sleep, Granger? Have you been spying on me again?"

She blushed. That was not what she meant! Thoughts of Malfoy lying in bed flashed through her mind, causing her cheeks to brighten ever more.

"Don't be ridiculous." She turned to look at her book, hating that he could turn her anger into embarrassment in a few words. "Let's just get this over with." She ripped the jar out of his hands. "_I'll_ add the asphodel this time."

Muttering under her breath about just how annoying Malfoy was and how he made everything so difficult, she crushed the fluxweed with undue ferocity. They'd spent twice as long as necessary making the potion. Merlin, even Neville could've done things faster!

As they worked, he kept smirking at her as if he knew that the thoughts of his bed - and what exactly he might look like in it - refused to leave her head. It was very distracting. She was about to add three times as much fluxweed as needed before Malfoy leaned in to stop her. His fingers gripped her wrist and she turned slowly, keeping her hand as steady as possible – she didn't think she could take it if they had to make the potion again.

He whispered, "Something on your mind?"

She glared at him and tried to pull back but he had a tight grip on her arm. "No."

"You brought it up, Granger."

"What – what are you taking about?"

"Where I sleep … doing things to me that my mother would object to," he whispered suggestively as he slowly removed the fluxweed from her hand.

She watched as he added the correct amount and stirred clockwise five times. Before she knew it, the potion was complete and he was packing up his supplies. She began to do the same.

As she carefully placed her books in her bag, he leaned in and whispered against the shell of her ear, "Just let me know if you ever want to follow through with your 'threat', Granger."

* * *

**A/N:** Uploading a few ficlets (like six eek!) that I've left lingering. My apologies to any one that might have me on alert for spamming your inbox!


	14. Nothing

Hermione felt shivers going down her spine. "Stop staring. It's bloody annoying."

"I'm looking out the window," Malfoy said casually from his perch in an over-sized chair.

She gave him a suspicious look. "Its pitch black outside. All you can see out that window is your own reflection staring back."

"Precisely," he replied, smirking.

Not in the mood for useless conversation tonight, she didn't bother to respond. He found it entertaining to bait her into inane arguments and apparently, she was just foolish enough to let him most days. But no more. They were in the middle of a war and it was not time for such foolishness. Focusing on the book in her, lap she burrowed deeper into her blanket.

"Maybe Weasley will offer to warm you up? It astounds me that you're still in love with that tosser."

Her head jerked up. "What?" Her eyes narrowed but she caught herself. No, she wasn't taking the bait tonight. "Ron is not a tosser," she said calmly.

"So you _are_ in love with him?"

"What's it to you?"

Malfoy stood up and walked closer to her and the warmth of the fire. "He's sleeping with Lavender Brown, who – not that I need to remind you – is _not_ the witch he ditched you for."

"I didn't know you liked to indulge in petty gossip." She was deflecting. She might be over Ron but the sting of their failed relationship still lingered.

"He's not the nice bloke you think he is."

She chuckled. "Like you are," she muttered.

He startled her by grabbing her book and flinging it across the room. She jumped up to protest but he cut her off. "Damn, Granger, nothing is ever good enough for you, is it? No matter what I do, you'll always see that wanker as somehow better. Is that it? Have I not apologized?" he sighed and ran his hands roughly through his hair. "You could never understand the demons that I faced to get here, yet you never give me a bit of slack!"

She stood in shocked silence for a brief second. What had she done to deserve such rage from _him_ of all people? "Apologize? Not to me! Never to me!" she screamed, shocking even herself with the force of her pent up fury. How dare he think that she owed _him_ some slack?

Her body was shaking with rage as he pulled it into his. "Sorry," he whispered over and over into her hair. "I'm sorry… for everything. There's _nothing_ I regret more now than the things I said and did to you."

She pulled away to look at him. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he answered, bushing his lips softly against hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for the Prompt 1 of September Dramione Challenge at dyno_drabbles on LJ. Prompt was_"You could never understand the demons that I faced."_


	15. Permission

The air cooled the moment she turned the corner. Immediately, Hermione knew it had been a mistake to do rounds alone.

Malfoy was casually leaning against the window sill. He examined his nails and smiled, his eyes bright with a sinister gaze when he saw her approaching. "Mudblood."

"Shut it, Malfoy," she reprimanded, walking past him with her head held high.

"I didn't say you could pass," he said, blocking her path.

She shoved him lightly. "I don't _need_ your permission."

"Mudbloods are not allowed in the dungeons – unless I say so."

"Bollocks! I don't have time for this, Malfoy." She tried to shove past him, but he was stronger. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he forced her up against the wall. Pain shot through her back and her flesh pressed into the hard stone. Her wand lay several meters away, having been lost in the scuffle.

"You need to ask my permission," he demanded in a low whisper. His face was inches from hers and she could feel the waves of heat and frustration pouring off his body. Panic welled up and her stomach turned.

"No." Mustering up her courage, she looked him in the eyes defiantly. He wasn't really going to hurt her. He was all talk and no action. She knew that.

"Just let me go, okay?" The look in her eyes softened. "We both know that you're not going to do anything, so just let me go and we'll forget it ever happened," she bargained.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

"What? You want to tell all your little cronies that you had me pinned up against a wall. People might ideas." Letting out a sly chuckle, she added, "If _I_ happened upon us, I'd probably think we were down here snogging or something."

He glared. "Everyone _knows_ I'd never touch you."

"But you are." She looked pointedly at his hand placed firmly over her arm. His gaze followed hers, then traveled to meet her eyes once again.

"I hate you," he whispered, leaning in closer.

'No, you don't." Her voice was quiet and tinged with sadness. She let out a breathy moan when he moved his hands into her hair to cradle her head. When he kissed her, she could feel his anger and lust. It was a volatile combination that caused her head to spin and the ground to disappear from under her feet.

He stopped suddenly, shoved her away a bit too harshly. "This never happened. Never," he warned with his wand shaking as he pointed it at her chest.

"Yes, it did," she whispered under her breath as he stalked away.

* * *

**A/N: **Written for the First Kiss Challenge at dramionedrabble on LJ.


	16. Theo Would Call That an Idiotic Pastime

Draco watched her lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she seemed peacefully unaware of his presence. He grinned and edged closer. Her eyes fluttered open but closed again as she let out a soft sigh.

His anger rose at her indifference. He pointed his wand down at Granger, demanding her attention.

She looked up at him with a devious smile and swiftly grabbed his arm, pulling herself up. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Let go of me!" He pulled his arm away. "What the hell are you doing lying in the snow anyway?"

"Making snow angels."

"Childish rubbish," he muttered.

Seemingly unfazed by his comment, she stepped closer. "It's not rubbish."

Draco was about to _show_ her exactly what he thought of it, when she whispered in his ear, "Rolling around in the snow is lots of fun, Malfoy. You should try it sometime." Her breath was like fire against his cold skin and for a moment he couldn't quite think straight.

Like that she was gone. He watched as she walked away. Then she turned suddenly and with a quick flick of her wand the snow she'd secretly levitated above his head came crashing down.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy!"

* * *

**A/N:** Written for sortinghatdrabs Week 39 OTP Challenge on LJ. Prompt was "angel(s) in the snow."


	17. Dance

"Let's dance!" Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged Draco to the dance floor, ignoring his grunting attempt at a protest.

"Granger, what are you playing at?"

She shushed him. Worrying her lip, and looking every bit like a schoolgirl about to give the wrong answer, she whispered, "Is he looking?"

Rolling his eyes, he craned his neck to try and spot the moronic occupant of her thoughts. "Yes." Smiling affably at the glint of hatred in Weasley's eye, he added, "He doesn't seem too pleased."

"Good," she said, as she shifted in Draco's arms, rearranging him to a comfortable position. He felt a twinge of annoyance that he was being treated like a cloak. "He deserves to be miserable. Treating me badly just so _I'll_ be the one to break it off. What? So he can limp about being the jilted one? 'Oh, poor Ron', I can hear his mother now. Makes me want to just … " she trailed off, seeming startled to find him listening.

"I shouldn't have asked," Draco replied, feigning disinterest.

"Right, I forgot. You're a cold-hearted wanker who doesn't give a shit about things like love," she spat back.

He looked at her; she wasn't completely wrong about that. After the war, the notion of marrying for love had seemed foolish, a laughable luxury. The Malfoy name needed to be restored. Who he chose as a bride affected the future of his family.

"I think _I'm_ the one doing _you_ a favor, Granger. Try not to be too much of a bitch."

She glared at him. "Shut up and do your job."

"Job? You're paying me for this?" he said, chuckling.

She sighed, ignoring his jibe.

The song was slow, a peaceful melody meant for lovers. He watched her face as they danced. She seemed weary.

"You're making a big fuss about nothing," he stated.

She looked up at him briefly. He thought he saw her eyes glisten but then it was gone and there was only pity left. "You know what makes the rest—all of this—bearable?" she said softly. "Things are just things without it. That's what makes the pain worth it. Because everything important really means nothing without it."

Her openness made him uneasy. He wanted to laugh at her but the sincerity in her voice stopped him. "What? Love?"

She rested her head on his chest. "Yes, love," she murmured. "I thought that Ron was the one but I must've been wrong." When the music slowed nearing the end of the song, she asked, with a tremulous smile, "One more? I can't go back yet."

"Fine," he said, pulling her closer.

Strands of her hair stuck to his skin, tickling his neck. Her warmth made their small corner of the room blaze. The feeling was pleasantly familiar.

Unconsciously caressing her back, he tried to recall when he'd felt this way before. Her warm breath cascaded over his skin, and then he realized that she reminded him of summer.

* * *

**A/N: **Written for Round 4, Challenge 8 at dramione_ldws on LJ. Prompt was "A life without love is like a year without summer."


	18. Destructive Lies

Hermione caressed his arm and asked, "What's wrong, Draco?"

_I fucking hate you._

He shrugged her off. "Nothing. Just a bit knackered, I suppose."

Her eyes searched his, desperate for the truth. "Don't worry about them. Harry and Ron will come around. I can see that you're on our side now and they will too."

_Stupid bitch._

"I wish I could be that optimistic." He took a step back. "I think I should leave."

"No, don't," she pleaded, moving closer. "Stay. I'll make them see. I've seen the real you and I can make -"

_Shut up!_

He cut her off with a heated kiss. Her words broke his brain and scratched at his soul. There were days when all he wanted to do was punch that perfect mouth of hers until he had shut her up forever.

She moaned as his hand slid slowly under her jumper. He'd fuck her now. Fuck her until she screamed his name. Draco loved when she did that. Each time it brought her closer to trusting him without question. And once she did, he would use that trust to destroy her entire world.

If only he could keep her from destroying him first.

* * *

**A/N: **Written for deatheaterdrabs on LJ. Prompt was "_Lies are essential to humanity. They are perhaps as important as the pursuit of pleasure and moreover are dictated by that pursuit._"


End file.
